Fanfiction brings us together
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: He has never given a review ever! But he must read the stories if he reviewed you! Oh My god!" Bella swan is a fan fic writer whois reviewed by a mysterious writer that has never eviewed anyone ever in the 3 years he was a member untill her. All Human.
1. who is he?

**Ch.1 Who is he?**

**_The hallway was dark, filled with cobb webbs and the old dusty smell of grime. How and person could walk through it daily was beyond me, but who was I to judge. The man behind me poked me in the back with the tip of hiis gun and I stumbled forward in fear. What would happen if I was killed? Would anyone be able to find me? I had to believe that Dean would notice when his fiancee dissapeared off the face off the earth._**

I saved the work I finished then and sighed. Writing on Fanfiction really was fullfilling. It allowed me to escape into another world, or universe, and get creative. I was known as danger magnet on line but in real life my name is Bella Swan.

Sure I got tons of reviews but I would still write even if I didn't. It's something I wouldn't be able to live without. Of course I read the fics too, and review as well, I even knew everyone on the sight. Well there screen names anyway, and I probally didn't know all of them since I tend to stay out of all the gossip in the author's notes.

"Bella! Get over hear now!" Alice screamed from her bed room. I gulped. I knew exactly what this was going to be about. I opened her door hesitantly, and sat down her bed wringing my hands nervously. Alice had her hands on her hips glaring at me. Even the fact that she was four foot tall, and extremely pixie like, she still looked menacing.

"Yes Alice?" I asked nervously.

"Why the hell didn't you stay on your date with Mike?! I put a lot of effort into setting you two up and you go and ruin it by sneaking out while he's in the bathroom!" She ranted.

"Alice you don't understand! I can explain!" I held my hands up in surrender. Alice nodded but continued to glare at me. "Well first of all, I didn't want you to set me up with anyone exspecially Mike. And second of all, he is the most disgusting, perverted pig in the entire world! We don't have anything in common, he kept staring at my chest, he never stopped talking even when his mouth was full, and even had the nerve to ask me his place or mine before the date even started and he didn't give me a chance to say no!" I was pacing furiously by that time and Alice's glare had softened.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I had no idea he was that bad! He seemed so sweet when I was talking to him at the mall." She pouted.

"Did you ever think that might have been because he wanted to appear like the good guy so he could get in your pants?" I snapped. We then had a glaring contest untill we both fell on the foor laughing.

"That was probably his intention." She giggled. It's a good thing I have Jasper to protect me from guys like Mike Newton."

"Lucky you." I sighed. I was a little jealous that Alice had found her soulmate so easily.

"What's wrong hun?" Alice asked wrapping an arm aroung my shoulders.

"I guess I'm a little jealous. I mean you found Jasper so fast, and no guy has ever held my attention for more than a second." I sighed. Alice giggled and I grinned.

"You're right about that. But that doesn't mean you've lost hope. God made that perfect someone for everyone, and that includes you. If you give up hope, so does the person you were ment to be with." She grinned back.

"You sure know how to give a pep talk." I laughed. Alice wrote stories on Fanfiction too but she preferred to write the mushy gushy love gunk about soul mates. Too bad that most of her stuff actually made sense. That's how we became friends actually. We were both on fanfiction at the library writing and sitting write next to each other when we finally noticed what the other was doing and started laughing.

"You know I do." Alice giggled, then got serious. "Time to make you forget about Mike. Let's go clubbing. I'll call Jasper, and we'll find you a hot guy to party with." She winked. I groaned.

"Alice I don't party. I sit at home and read or, you drag me along and I sit in a corner doing nothing." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. How about we write a bit? I know that cheers you up." She grinned when I basically ran to get my lap top. By the time I got back to her room she was already signed in to her account. "I have to check my reviews before I do anything. One of my friends said they would R&R."

"I should probably check too. My latest vampire story was a hit." I laughed at he disgusted face. I read out my reviews for her and she read hers to me. We laughed at some of the funnier ones like the girl who actuall wrote LOL about five times in one review.

"Listen to this one. 'Like wow. That was toatally awsome. Me and My boyfriend are like toatally like that. And it is so like sweet to read and expeirence!'" Alice read out putting on her dumb blonde voice. I giggled and then looked back at my screen. There was a pop up at the top left hand corner, that said I had a private review. I was confused but I clicked read anyway.

"Hey Al, listen to this. 'That was actually good. I'm very surprised to have found a vampire story that someone actually put effort into. I'd love to speak with you. Send me a review or email with your instant massaging address, and we'll talk. E.' It sounds different." I mummbled the last part in confussion.

"Who's it from?" Alice asked not even looking up from her lap top.

"Umm, someone that goes by the name, pale in the moon light." I replied. The name seemed a little weird to me but it was pretty cool, cause it reminded me off vampires. Alice gasped. "What? What is it!?"

"Pale in the moon light! Pale in the moon light! Are you serious! He has never given a review ever but he must read the stories since he reviewed yours! Oh my god!" She squealed.

"Who is he anyway? I've never heard of him before." I muttered looking at the name again. Alice sighed.

"You really have to get into the gossip Bell. Pale in the moon light is like a fanfiction legend. He has the best stories about every topic and each one has over one million reviews I'm sure, but he has never reviewed anyone, and has never replied back to someone else's review. Never ever." She whispered the last two words in a menacing voice for a dramatic effect.

I frowned. If he has the best storied ever then there was no way he'd be interested in my stories. "Should I give him my IM address? I would like to find out a bit more."

"Oooooh yes yes yes! Email him now!" She squealed again. I chuckled at her and then wrote him the email.

"How's this sound? 'Dear pale in the moon light. Thanks for the review. You seem a bit different from my other readers so I think it would be cool to talk to you. My IM adress is danger magnet. Hope to talk to you soon. B.'" I read out.

"Why'd you put 'B'?" Alice asked.

"Because he put E and that doesn't seem to have anything to do with his pen name." I shrugged.

"Good point."

I shook my haed with a laugh before sending the email. I was only able to write another couple of paragraphs when someone invited me onto IM. 'I wonder who that could be?' I though sarcastically as I accepted.

**Pale in the moon light -Hello Danger magnet**

**Danger magnet -hello Pale in the moon light. May I ask why I have been honored with your only review?**

**PITML - Of course. You have been honored with my one and only review because your story was the only one that held my interest. In fact while I was deciding if I should review or not I read all of your completed stories as well and they were excelent. But right now I'm begging for you to continue writing.**

**DM -Begging? I'm really that good?**

**PITML -You have no idea. Have you not read all of your reviews or something?**

**DM -Not all of them.**

**PITML -That makes sense. You do have quite a lot of them.**

**DM -Says the guy with over a million reviews for each story.**

**PITML -Sarcastic much?**

I giggled at his responce which cause Alice to look up from her bright pink lap top. "What so funny?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing important." Was all I responded before taking my lap top to my room and locking the door.

**DM -Sorry about the wait. My room mate wanted to know what I was doing.**

**PITML -Not a problem. My room mate can be really annoying as well.**

**DM -Oh really? Does he set you up on dates with complete perverts, clingers, or the ever favorite guys that can't take the hint to stay away?**

**PITML -No he doesn't. But I have to ask how you knew I was a boy just from conversations online?**

**DM -It's the way you speak. Or write I guess. It sounds so gentlemanly. No ofence.**

**PITML -None taken. I was raised to be a gentlman and I'm very proud of it.**

**DM -That's sweet. There isn't too many gentlmen around now a days. I pretty sure the only one I know is the pixi's boyfriend.**

**PITML -Pixi?**

**DM -Oh right. You wouldn't know that. See my room mate is really short for her age and her features are knid of pixi like. She hates it when I call her that though.**

**PITML -What does she do if you call her that?**

**DM -Forces me to go shopping with her for the entire day and then she'll give me a make over and force me to go clubbing or something. It's almost worse than the dates she forces me on. If I didn't know better I would swear she was trying to get rid of me.**

**PITML -I can't imagine why. You seem like a very sweet girl to me.**

**DM -Are you sure you don't know who I am?**

**PITML -I'm sure I don't. Why do you ask?**

**DM -Cause it seems like you knew that if you said that I would blush and everyone knows me for my blushing. It's a curse.**

**PITML -Where do you live?**

**DM -Forks Washington.**

**PITML -Interesting. I just moved to Forks Washington a few months ago. You would think that I had heard aout you by now if your so famous for your blushing. Then again maybe I have. May I know you're name?**

"Bella! Jasper is coming over which means you have to get out so hurry up!" Alice screamed pounding on my door.

"Just give me a few minutes Alice!" I yelled back while I typed.

**DM -Only if you'll give me yours. And I'd decide quick. I have to leave soon.**

**PITML -I'll give you my name if you go first and tell me why you have to leave.**

**DM -My name is Bella, and I have to leave because the pixi's boyfriend is coming over for the one night every two months I allow them to have some fun while I crash at my friends house. Your turn.**

**PITML -Edward**

And that was all he wrote before he signed out. I sighed dreamily. This man was completely mysterious, funny, and he was even a gentlman. I hardly even knew him and yet I knew I had alittle thing for him. How pathetic am I?


	2. attempting and suceeding

**Ch.2 Attempting and succeeding**

**Bella's Pov**

"Ok Alice I'm leaving now! I'll say hi to Emmett or you!" I yelled seeing as I really didn't want to see what she was preparing.

"Bye Bella! See you tommorro afternoon!" She called from what sounded like the kitchen. I shuddered and then pretty much ran out of the building. Emmett's appartment wasn't too far away, just a few blocks and since I only had an over night bag I walked the short distance. He had called earlier and said that he was going to order pizza for us and we'd watch a few movies before he went on his date with Rose. I was really disturbing that Alice and Jasper had their fun for an entire day and a half.

I had my lap top with me of course so I could write and hopefully talk to Edward again. Stop it Bella! You have no idea who this boy is! He could be a cerial killer for crying out loud!

I sighed but was unsuccessfull with keeping him out of my thoughts. I tried to picture what he looked like but came up with nothing. For all I know he could be a short nerdy kid with a bunch of zits and greecy hair.

Finally I made it to Emmett's house. I knock on the door once before it was flung open and I was pulled into one of Emmett's giant bear hugs.

"Emmett...... can't...... breath!" I gasped which caused him to laugh and put me down.

"Took you long enough Swan." He fake threatend which caused me to giggle and shove his shoulder.

"You knew it would take me a few minutes. Now where's that pizza! I'm starving!" I laughed.

"It's in the kitchen. But first things first, I want you to meat my brother. He's staying here with me now." Emmett smirked evilly at me.

"Oh no! Don't you dare tell Alice! Pleace Emmy!" I pouted. He just laughed. I was about to hit him when I heard a small intake of breath. Emmett of course couldn't hear it since he was laughung so hard so I turned to look at the intruer. And nearly started drooling.

Standing in the door way that lead to the kitchen was a god. His bronze hair was in a complete dissaray, and a few strands even hung in his emerald green eyes. He was muscular but no where near as muscular as Emmett and he had perfect angular features. I changed my mind. I wanted Alice to know he was living hear now.

Emmett finaaly seemed to realize what was going on and shook his head dissapointed in him self. "This is Edward. Edward meet Bella."

Both of our eyes widened at that.

**Edward's Pov**

"Edward hurry up! She'll be here soon! In fact I can see her now!" Emmett yelled from the living room. I sighed. I really didn't want to meet his girlfriend Rosalie or the friend tha was supposedly staying the night here but I guess I really didn't have a choice. Emmett was my brother after all.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and Emmett ein a conversatio with who ever was here. The only way I was going to be able to tell if this was Emmett's girlfriend was if I see here since she is apparently the most beautifull creature in the world. I can't believe he's actually waited two months to introduce me to his own girlfriend and one of his close friends. Idiot.

"Oh no! Don't you dare tell Alice! Please Emmy!" A voice that was more beautifull then wind chimes cried out. Emmy? Definatly girlfriend. I sighed for some unknown reason and got up to meet the famd Rosalie. This should be fun. But as soon as I was able to see her I stopped dead. Holy shit was the only thing I could think of, and I felt my breath catch for a moment.

This girl was gorgeous. Her long mahoggany hair fell just below her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face nicely. Her features were perfect, as well as her curves and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. How the hell can anyone be that beautifull? But wait this must be Emmett's girlfriend. I cursed in my head.

Emmett finally seemed to notice me and grinned almost evilly."This is Edward. Edward this is Bella."

My eyes widened at the name. This couldn't be the writer I had talked to only a little over an hour ago could it? Her eyes had widened as well so I had to think that it could. Well at least she isn't Rosalie. That means she's not with Emmett.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." I grinned. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment but she said a quick hi before rushing up the stairs to put her stuff away I assumed.

"Edward's got a crush! Edward's got a cru-sh!" Emmett sang skipping around me like a little girl. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed Bella up the stairs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I found Bella in the guest room across from mine so I leaned in the door way watching her set up her lap top. "Do you ever take a brake?" I asked causing her to jump and bump her head on a shelf.

"Do you not know how to knock?" She growled. Wait she grolwed? Hot Hot HOT! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Actually I forgot how. Would you like to teach me?" I teased. I noticed her eyes glaze over again and grinned realizing it was because of me.

**Short BPOV**

So he wants to play? I'll show him how well I can.

**Back to EPOV**

Bella smirke back at me and got up. She walked over to me swaying her hips sexily, and that alone almost made me pull her to me. When she was inches away from me she grinned and then walked down stairs. It took me a moment to be able to move but I eventually managed to stummble down the stairs in a daze. Bella was sitting ont the couch watching a movie and eating pizza while Emmett was no where in sight.

"Emmett left already. Come sit!" Bella called. She hadn't even looked back at e which seemed to turn me on more. I sat on the arm chair a few feet away from her to be carefull and she frowned. But then she got a twinkle in her eye and paused the movie. I gulped. "Don't you wanna talk to me?" She pouted. Hot hot hot! "I liked talking to pale in the moon light, now I want to talk to Edward."

Holy shit did she just purr my name? I gulped again quickled before nodding. I didn't think I could trust my voice at this moment. Bella smirked and sttod up walking over to me again. This time instead of passing though she sat next to me. On the arm chair. Where there was very little space. Oh dear god.

She started tracng circles into my shoulder, before running her hand up and down my arm. "Bella." I groaned. She knew exactly what she was doing. We talked for hours and after awhile I thought she had given up torturing me.

"What's your mother's name? Emmett never said anthing about her." Bella asked after I told her where I grew up with my parents and Emmett.

"Her name is Esme. She's a very sweet woman." I grinned down at her and Bella grinned back getting that familiar twinkle in her eye.

"That has to be my second favorite name." She grinned. I couldn't help it I had to ask.

"What's your first?"

Her grin grew if possible and she leaned forward so her lips were at my ear. "Edward." She purred again. I shivered. Then she got up. "Good night Edward. I'll see you tommorro." She kissed my cheek and then walked up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight I raised my hand to my cheek. How is it ossible that I was already head over heels for this girl?

**BPOV**

As soon as I mad sure that Edward couldn't see me, I raised my hand to my lips. They tingled just from kissing his cheek, I would have to apologize tommorro for my flirting. I probable threw him over the edge by the sound of it.

The only problem was, I wasn't sorry. We had spent the whole might getting to know each other and now I was head over heels in love. Unfortunatly he probably doesn't feel the same. I sighed and went to take a shower before going to sleep. Maybe Alice could help.

_Hey y'all! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be updating gain untill tommoro. Expect a few more chapters cause I don't have anything to do tommorro night!_

_Emerald._


	3. it was only a dream?

**Ch.3 It was only a dream?**

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella? Please wake up Bella. I'm so sorry." Alice's high sophrono voice was unusually dull and firghtened which confused me. Why was she at Emmett's with me? Did she meet Edward? I sighed internally just from thinking his name. I was done for.

"Is she awake yet?" That sounded like Carlisle. But what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at the hospital?

"Not yet. She will be okay right?" Alice asked.

"She should be fine after a few days. How did it happen again?"

"Well, I was getting ready for my night with Jasper and Bella was packing her bags cause she was crashing at Emmett's. I think she must have been trying to reach something by standing on a chair, cause when I heard the glass break there was a chair tipped over." She explained. Glass break? What exactly happened to me? Did I even get to Emmett's? Then what about Edward? It must have been an extremely good dream.

"Alice?" I croaked. Stupid grogginess.

Oh Bella thank god! I was so worried!" Suddenly two small but strong arms were around my waist and I could feel Alice sobbing into my stomache.

"Alice what happened?" I asked, still not being able to open my eyes.

"You fell out a window Bella. You're lucky you're alive."

I finally opened my eyes to see Alice and Jasper standing over me protectively. "Where's Emmett? Did he decide to avoid his best friend." I pouted showing them that even through all the pain in my ribs, hip, right arm and left leg I was still the same old Bella. It worked becuase they both laughed and then the door burst open. Emmett ran in dragging a very worried Rosalie behind him.

"Bella! My god you scared us!" Rosalie cried hugging me around the waist like Alice did. Emmett's eyes were wide as he examined the tubes and bandages all around me.

"What did ou do this time Bella?" He asked without his usual teasing tone.

"I fell out a window apparently. I honestly don't remember a thing, except for dreaming that I actually had went to your house and we ate pizza." I grinned proudly as they all laughed.

"Silly Bella. We were going to have pizza but you never showed up! Then I got a call from Jasper saying you were in te hospital, and had to pretty much drag Edward over here. I mean I know he hasn't met you or anything but he didn't have to be such a prick." Emmett growled.

"Thanks Em. Way to insult your own brother." A velety voice retorted sarcastically. I knew that voice. That was the voice of the Edward in my dream. Is it possible......? I turned to look at Edward and sure enough it was the boy from my dream, but in my opionion he looked even better. The only difference was this Edward was scowling. He looked very upset about being here for some unknown reason.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when Carlisle walked in. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, I need your help with a few things. Esme needs me to pick up a few things as well as do a few errands and you four would be perfect for th job. Edward can stay here with Isabella. Right Ed?"

"Sure dad." Edward sighed sitting in the comfy looking arm chair next to my bed.

"We'll be back later Bells. Try not to miss us." Emmett chuckled. Alice and Rose hugged me while Jasper kissed the top of my head. I waved to them as they left and then turned to look at Edward. He was looking at me confused for some reason and I felt a little self consious.

"What?" I snapped after a minute.

"You don't seem to be too upset about the fact that you're lying in a hospital bed." He stated rasing an eye brow as if daring me to prove him wrong. I smirked.

"I've been in this situation too many times to count. It doesn't bother me to much anymore. But it sure seems to bother you." I replied raising an eye brow the same way he had. For the first time since he entered the room he smiled. A beautifull crooked grin that melted my heart.

"Your very observant aren't you." He laughed shaking his head. But then he got really serious. "I'm really just up setbecause I was hoping to find out a bit more about this girl I talked to online." He admitted a slight pink flush coloring his cheeks. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh really? What's her name? I know everyone in forks." I laughed. His eyes brightened.

"Her name is Bella but I don't know her last name. Do you know her?"

My grin grew and I laughed again. "Oh I know Bella Swan very well. I'll take it you ment the ella that blushes all the time?"

"Yeah. That's her. Can you introduce us or something?" The blush colored his cheeks again this time a slightly deeper shade of pink.

"I can introduce you right now, if you want, but first you have to tell me what you think about her." I grinned. Man I am too good.

"She's different. I can't explain it right. It's just that she's not like all the other girls I met. She actually seems smart and interested in intlectual things. And I really like that." He admitted looking away from me now to hide the very obvious blush. I giggled. Just then Carlisle walked in.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked pulling out the clip board that he had reserved for me. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he gaped at me. I winked at him before answerng.

"My ribs are really stinging but other than that I feel some what okay." I shrugged. I really didn't like to cause people any trouble even if it was to help myself. Carlisle sighed.

"Tell me the truth Bella."

"Fine, my left leg and right arm are also hurting really bad. I think they might be broken but technically you're the doctor, so....." I trailed off smirking. Carlisle laughed and pulled out a few exrays.

"Your leg is pretty badly broken but your arm should heal in a few weeks. Mean while you'll have to wear both casts untill then." He stated strictly. I nodded and then he left to go find a nurse that could bring me a few pain killers. I flt the bed sink a little and turned my head to see that Edward had sat down.

"2 question. 1, why on earth didn't you tell him your leg might be broken first? 2, why did you get me to spill all of that if you obviasly knew who I was?" He asked almost menacinly but I could feel his emmbarressment.

"First, I don't like to bother people. Even if it's for myself. Second, I knew you wouldn't tell me if you knew it was me and I was curious. It's not everyday you get to learn wht someone thinks of you with out them editing to spare your feelings." I shrugged.

"You wouldn't bother people even for yourself?" He breathed. His eyes wide once again. I shook my head. "What if you were badly hurt?! No one would know what to do because you wouldn't tell them! And to make matters worse, of course they want you to tell them! There is no way I would let you die!"

Did he realize that he said I instead of they or we? I grinned as he continued to rant glaring out the window, his hands balled into fists. I giggled and he turned to look at me.

"I really don't think this is funny Bella. There is no way a beautifull girl like you could just sit back and not care if she's hurt!" His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Which part?" I asked giggling.

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmered in emmbarassment looking away from me. A sudden pain in my chest made me want to take it away. He shouldn't be emmbarrassed for something like that. Carefully I lifted my good arm and grabbed his chin turning his head so he had to look at me.

"There must be something wrong with your eye sight. Even when I'm not covered in bandages I wouldn't call myself beautifull. You on the other hand....." I trailed off blushing a bright red. I dropped my hand from his chin imidatly feeling it grow cold. I succeeded m mission anyway. I took away hi embarassment and made it mine.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly." Edward whispered. I felt his hand grab mine and his thumb traces circles into my palm. "You are the most beautifull creature I have ever layed eyes on."

I almost snorted. "Yeah right. You have met Rosalie and Alice haven't you?" I asked sarcastically. Suddenly his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. In fact i was so close that I was pressed into him but in no way did it feel bad.

"I have. And in my eyes, your beauty exceeds theres by a land slide." He whispered into my ear this time. I could feel his breath just below it.

"I still don't believe you, you know that right?" I asked turning slightly to look at him.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't." He sighed, then got up and sat back down on the arm chair. I frowned, which caused him to wink at me and nodd towards the door. A nurse was just about to come in to give me my pain killers.

"Isabella? I have your pain killers right here." The nurse said in a snobby blonde tone. Her name tag read Lauren, and she didn't look like she belonged in the hospital at all with how short her uniform was. I nodded and took them right away expecting her to leave, unfortunatly she had noticed Edward, and was now approaching him. "Can I get you _anything_ sir?" She purred in a very non sexy way.

"Umm no thank you." Was his brillant reply. But I did notice (with great reliefe) that he wasn't staring at her chest like Mike would have done. Unfortunatly Lauren sat down next to him and started to whisper something in his ear. His eyes went wide and he stared at me pleading for help. I bit my lip to stop from laughing and nodded.

"Edward hun, why don't you lay with me?" I purred. Not to be self consious or anything but I'm pretty sure I did a better job of purring too. Edward's eyes glazed over for a minute before he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks." He whispered in my ear, but of course it was so low that Lauren wouldn't have heard it. I giggled making it look like he said something else and Lauren stomped out cursing under her breath. As soon as she was out of ear shot I laughed.

"Why would they ever hire her?" I gasped out after my laughing fit.

"I think her mother works her if I'm being honest. This is just wonderfull." Edward grummbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly placing my hand on his cheek without thinking. I was almost positive I seen him lean into it a little too but I'm not quite sure.

"I'm starting here as a new doctor in a few weeks. And if I have to work with her....." He shuddered pulling me closer. I had only just then realized that he hadn't let go of me yet, not that I actually cared. But I didn't want to seem to forward so I cleared my throat. He jumped up right away blushing slightly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I actully didn't mind it, but I didn't want to seem forward." I admitted smiling slightly. He laughed and st back in his chair. We spent a good hour and half learning about each other. I was already head over heels for him, just like in my dream. Maybe I'm turning into Alice or something. She always said when something important was about to happen she would see it in a dream before anything else.

After the second hour passed Alice called.

"Hey Al. What's up?" I asked trying to keep the laughter out of my voice as Edward hid from Lauren who had just passed by the door.

"2 things to say and then I really have to go so don't interupt." She gasped. "First, we won't be able to come back to see you today cause apparently Esme really needs our help with something very important that she won't tell us about, and second, Mike Newton over heard us saying that you were in the hospital and is on his way over there. He's probably in the building now!"

And with that she hung up. I hung up hurridly. Edward had gotten up now and was looking at me confused. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked. I was going to explain to him that I needed his help the same way he had needed my hlp before but I could already see Mike heading towards my door from the large window, and I knew thathe could see me. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I pulled Edward on top of me with my one hand and kissed him fiercly. I could feel how shocked he was but after a minute he respnded kissing me back. Dispite the fact that I was only doing this to keep Mike away, it felt too good. So I kept going. My left hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me, since my other arm wasn't aload to move, and his arm wrapped around my waist while the other tanled in my brown locks.

I heard the door slam open and Edward jumped up quickly panting just as much as I was. Mike was fuming, his hands balled into fists, and his jaw clenched. He took a step forward, but froze whenI grbbed Edward's hand. I knew that Mike was going to say he was my boyfriend or someting so Edward needed to know who this boy was.

"Edward, meet Mike. Remember I told you about him on IM?" I asked casually. Edward looked confused for a moment but then his eyes flashed with anger as he understood.

"So this is the guy that Alice set you up with?" He replied just as casually. "Did she stop apologizing yet?"

"Not yet. But she will soon." I grinned.

"Apologizing for what? We had a great time on our date." Mike said firmly, glaring at Edward. I don't know why he bothered since there was no way he could beat Edward in a fight. I had no idea what to say to that, that wouldn't hurt his feelings, but luckily Edward saved me.

"Well you see Alice hadn't known that Bella and I were together when she set the date up and Bella was in a frenzy, because she thought I wouldn't understand if I had seen you both. Luckily, I know my Bells loves me so I didn't mind, but Alice won't stop apologizing." He shook his head in fake dissapontment. I wanted to laugh, but my heart swelled when he was saying that we loved each other.

"You tow are in... love." Mike choked. Edward was about to say something but I cut him off wanting to help him out.

"Why wouldn't I love him? He's perfect." I sighed to add effect and Edward grinned.

"As are you, love." He added, giving me a chaste kiss. I grinned, and pulled him next to me so that we were laying together. He laughed and wrapped an arm around me kissing my head lightly. Mike huffed and sat down in the arm chair. I rested m head on Edward's shoulder and turned it lightly so I could whisper in his ear.

"We'll have to make this convincing if we want him to leave." I whispered.


	4. turht or dare

**Ch.4 Truth or Dare**

**Edward's Pov**

Mike had left mere minutes after Bella whispered in my ear. It was hilarious how he had gotten so angry from a simple kiss. I mean, we didn't even use tongues or anything, it was just lips. It doesn't seem to bad.

Okay so I'm lying. That kiss was the best kiss I had ever had in my life. And I've kissed quite a few woman from the partying days with Emmett.

"Thanks for the help Edward. You really didn't have to be so convincing." She grinned trying to untangle her hair from the kiss she had given me a few minutes before. I chuckled and shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard." I admitted staring out the window so I wouldn't see her reaction to that. She giggled.

"Bella! We're back! Esme let us go!" Alice called skipping into the room. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper quickly followed after her.

"You guys didn't have to rush back." Bella scolded but still laughed at the pixi's enthusiasm.

"Actually I did." Emmett growled. I just then noticed that he had been scowling the entire time they had been in the room. "You see, I ran into Mike as he was exiting the hospital, and according to him, Bella had been 'making out' with a bronze haired boy."

"Em-Emmett it's not what you think! You see-" Bella began, the fear evident in her eyes. I hated to see her like that so I stepped in.

"I was helping her get rid of Mike. After Alice called she sort of freeked out and I offered my assitance. It was the only way to make him leave." I answered cooly. Emmett turned his glare to me.

"That didn't mean you actually had to make out with her!"

"I assure you no tongue was involved."

Bella nodded, and Emmett relaxed a bit. "Good. I wouldn't want to have to beat my own brother up." He laughed punching my shoulder lightly. I grimaced and shoved him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Okay girls, break it up!" Alice giggled sitting on the edge of Bella's bed. "Carlisle said he was finishing up a test so why don't we have some fun while we wait?"

"What kind of fun Al?" Bella asked looking even more afraid now than she had been.

"Let's play truth or dare! But all dares have to be done in this room!"

Everyone agreed quickly and we all sat down somewhere comfy. "I get to go first! Edward truth or dare?" Emmett grinned. Oh god. If I picked truth he would ask something he already knew, just for the other's sake, but if I picked dare he would just embarass me further.

"Erm...... truth." I sighed, causing the girls to giggle.

"What was your most embarassing moment?"

I groaned and glared at Emmett. He knew exactly what it was. "When I was 15, I had a huge crush on this cheer leader, but when I tried to talk to her she was completely dumb. After that she got a little clingy, and when I told her to back off she screamed to the entire school that we were together and planning on getting married."

Bella leaned towards me and patted my arm while everyone else laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them. "Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

I grinned evilly and Alice gulped. "I dare you to call Mike telling him that you brke up with Jasper, and have a short conversation with him. Only flirting."

Alice gasped. "Your evil!"

"Oh I'm not done yet. You have to put the phone on speaker to."

This time Bella gasped. "You realize she's going to get back at you for this." I shrugged. "You really are evil."

I wasn't paying attention anymore. Alice was dialing the number Emmett had given her, cursing the whole time. I put a finger to my lips to tell the others to stop laughing. Then Mike answered.

"Bella?! Have you gotten rid of that loser already?" He answered in what was supposed to be a cool voice. I almost growled but Bella rested her hand on my arm to calm me and it sure worked.

Alice looked like she was about to gag. "Actually it's Alice. I just thought you might want to know that I broke up with Jasper." She giggled while silently gagging as well.

"ALICE! Oh hey. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"I'm not." Giggling again. Jasper seemed to be getting angry. I poked Emmett and then nodded toward him. Em, nodded and nudged Jasper.

"Well in that case I'm not either. Would you like to come by?"

"Not now, I was just thinking about how cute you looked today."

"Really now?" Mike was chuckling now. Okay this was not going to get good, that much I could tell. So I pointed to my wrist indicating her time was up. She mouthed a thank you and hung up without a word.

"I hate you." Alice grummbled before brightening up and clapping. "Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare! Bring it on baby!" Emmett boomed causing a nurse outside to come in and hush. Unfortunatly that nurse was Lauren. I felt Bella's hand tighten around my arm, and then suddenly she had pulled me to lie next to her in the bed.

"Oh, there's more of you now." Lauren purred. I internally gaged, while Emmett on the other hand actually did gag. Then she looked over at me, her smile widening. "Hey Edward. Did you change your mind about my offer?"

Bella grolwed under her breath. It was low so no one but me could hear her but holy shit it was hot. I was about to answer when Bella's tiny hand grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me to her. I heard more than one gasp as she kissed me hard. When she stopped I was left in a daze. I'm sure my eyes were glazed over, and unfocused but what can a guy do about that.

"That answer your question?" Bella growled louder this time. I heard a loud humph and then the door slammed. Bella sighed and relaxed against me. I could hear them talking but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Edward? Earth to Edward!" Emmett's loud voice broke me from my daze a minute later but I was still too shocked to speak.

"Hmmmmm?" Was all I could get out. I heard three sets of giggles, as my eyes finally focused.

"Alice asked you truth or dare?" Emmett explained while shaking with laughter.

"What? Oh right, umm, truth?" It sounded a lot more like a question in my ears but, what can I do about it?

"Does he ever pick dare?" Alice grummbled under her breath and I was suddenly very thankfull for picking truth. "Are you a virgin?"

I take that back. Should have picked dare. "Yes." I mummbled turning pink. There were a few giggles but I noticed that Bella was not laughing. I looked down at her to see that she was blushing too. What could that mean?

"Jasper truth or dare?" I asked trying to take the attention away from me.

"Truth."

"What is the most embarrasing thing you have ever done for Alice?"

Both Alice and Jasper turned red. "Uh, well, I uh, once wore one of her thongs." Jasper mummbled while everyone except Alice laughed. "Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to call a doctor in, telling him that you think you broke your hair, and need a cast."

Rose hissed but pressed the button for a doctor to come in. Luckily it wasn't Carlisle. "Can I help you Isabella?" He asked.

"Actually, It's me that needs your help." Rose answered, pretending to be really woried and in pain. She was very convincing.

"Oh? What can I do for you Miss?"

"I think I broke my hair. Can you put a cast on it so it will get better?"

"Your...... hair? If this is some kind of joke it's not funny!"

"Oh please! I can't have damaged hair! I'll be hideous!" Rose sobbed getting down on her knees. I could tell she was actually having fun with this.

'Uh...." was all the doctor said before he ran out the door. But not before we noticed his little problem. Emmett growled setting Rose on his lap and kissing her deeply.

"Bella truth or dare?" Rose breathed when they finally parted.

"Uh, dare I guess."

"I dare you to make out with Edward. Tongues have to be involved."

I'm sure both Bella, and myself were red then. I heard Alice giggle, Jasper chuckle, and Emmett growl again. "I don't think this is very fair to Bella-" I started, but then both of her hands were on my cheeks and she crashed her lips to mine, prying my mouth open with her tongue. I almost groaned as my tongue fought back, and she shivered. I could get used to this. We were probably 'making out' for more than a minute when Emmett pulled me away from Bella, and basically threw me into the armchair.

Bella growled through her panting, but Emmett ignored her. "Edward outside now!" He growled pointing towards the door. I followed him out silently, noticing from the corner of my eye, that Bella had tried to follow but Alice was holding her down. When the door shut and we rounded a corner he turned to me looking furious. "Look, I realize that your my brother, btu I've been friends with Bella for a long time now, and if you hurt her, you _will_ regret it. Understood?"

I had never been more afraid of my brother then I was right now. I gulped and nodded quickly. Emmett growled one last time before stomping back towards the room. I sighed and followed him in. This was going to be interesting.

**Carlisle's Pov**

This can't be possible. Not Bella. Normally I wouldn't be this concerned but since the amount of times Bella has been put in my care I have grown fond of her, and this was devistating. I double checked all the tests to be sure they were correct and sure enough they were.

How was I going to tell her? How was I going to tell her that there is a good chance that she could die? And soon?


	5. the news

**Ch.5 The news**

**Bella's Pov**

My heart was feeling worse than usual today. I wonder why that is? It had been a few days since Edward had kissed me, but he still comes to visit with everyone else and even a few times on his own. I was very glad that he still talked to me, even after Emmett confronted him.

Carlisle has been acting weird lately. I hope he hasn't finally found out my secret.

You see there is a reaon I'm so clumsy. My blood is very, very, very weak. I had known this for years but never told a soul. See, it's so weak that it hardly supports me. There are even certain days, like today, when my heart starts to hurt badly, because it's not getting enough blood. I don't know if it's fatal but it's painfull. If Edward became a part of my life I'd have to tell him.

Woah, where did that come from? I don't like Edward that way do I? No of course I don't. I mean I have only known him for a few days. Even if he is, sweet, charming, funny, geltmanly, and insanely gorgeous..... STOP THAT! Just get him out of your head. It can't be too hard right?

Ok, so everyone's supposed to visit me today. Edward will probably be with them........ NO!

The weather is nice today. I wonder if Edward noticed? ARGH!

The ceiling is very white today. Except for that small green stain, that sort of reminds me of Edward's eyes. CRAP! God I'm pathetic. I can't even get one boy out of my head for more than a few seconds. I mean the randomest subjects change to him right away. Suddenly my heart gave a little jerk and I groaned in pain, at that exact moment the door burst open and the whole gang ran in. Surprisingly they looked extremely worried.

"What's up guys?" I grinned, but then winced in pain as my heart jerked again, clearly searching for more blood.

"Don't bother acting all fine Bella. Carlisle called." Alice sobbed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you Bella." Carlisle stated entering the room. I only just then noticed that Edward wasn't with them. There I go again.

"Where's Edward?" I asked leaning forward to see if he was out on the hall or something. No such luck.

"He refused to come once he heard the news." Carlisle sighed and then sat on the end of the bed. "Bella, you're dying. I'm not even sure how long you have left."

"I'm....... what?"

"Your dying. How long have you known about your blood?"

I bit my lip in shame. "A couple years."

"Bella, you should have told me as soon as you found out. We might have been able to help you."

"So there's no hope then?"

"No! Of course there's hope! You just have to keep fighting as long as you can. I'll try everything I can."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Could you ask Edward to come and see me? I need to tell him something.'

'Of course. Everyone leave Bella alone for a few minutes." Carlisle ordered ushering them all out. About a half hour later Edward entered the room looking grim.

"You wanted to see me?" He mummbled staring at the floor.

"Yeah. Can you sit down?"

He nodded and sat in the arm chair next to the bed. I sighed and pulled him over to me. He sat hesitantly. "Is there someting you need?"

"I need to tell you something incase this turns out bad." I heard him gulp but ignored it so I could continue. "For the last few days, I've been considering something. I know it's gonna sound impossible but as soon as I found out I might be dying, I knew. Edward, I love you. I think I've actually been in love with you since that first kiss, it might have even been when we talked on line. I'm not sure, but I'm positive that I'm in love with you."

I looked away hiding my tears from him. I had held them in too long already.

"Bella..... I love you too. That's why this is so hard for me. I just figured out that I loved you and then my own father shows up and tells me that you're dying. It's a lot to deal with, and I don't think I can. Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Well, that's what it was for me. I fell in love with you as soon as I walked in this room a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered turning so I could kiss him. He responded quickly, but it was just a soft kiss. "I should have told him about this earlier. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. We wouldn't be in this mess."

I kissed him again, but this time it was urgent, like we were having our last kiss ever. When we parted he leaned his forehead against mine. "Please don't leave me Bella. I don't think I can live without you." The pain in his eyes was almost enough to kill me but I couldn't promise him anything. I already knew I was going to die.

_I realize that this is very short but I just had to cut it off here! Sorry! Happy new year everyone! I actually updated this at 12:30! I can't promise the next chapter will be longer but I'll try my best! I'll update sometime tommorro 'cause I'm tired now. Nighty night._

_~Emerald._


	6. why is he avoiding me?

**Ch.6 Why is he avoiding me?**

**Bella's Pov**

1 month. It's been exactly 1 month, 3 hours, 15 minutes, and 30 seconds since I have seen Edward. He hasn't visited, he hasn't called, he hasn't even acknowledged my presence. I wonder if it was all a dream. Me telling him I love him. Funny enough, even though he's not around, I think I love him more.

Carlisle tests my blood daily now, and he's even inserted blood into me to keep my heart beating. He says I'm improving, but there's still a chance that I might die.

Alice brought my lap top in so I could write, but I haven't touched it. I was too depressed.

"Bella?" There was a soft knock on the door and Alice's pixi like voice rang through the air. I turned to look at her.

**Alice's Pov**

Bella turned to look at me. Her eyes were so sullen, and depressed. Her skin was so pale you could actually see the veins. Her cheek bones were sticking out, and she looked skinnier then I've ever seen her.

"How you doing Bell?" I asked carefully sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Better. Carlisle says my blood is improving." She mumbled back, before turning to look out the window.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"He's not going to come is he?" When she looked back at me her eyes were filled with tears. "I told him I loved him Alice, and I still do."

I wrapped my arms around Bella comfortingly as she cried. "Bella, he asks every day if you're alright. I can see the hope in his eyes everytime Carlisle says you're getting better. He hasn't touched his lap top in a month, because it reminds him too much of you. The problem is not that he doesn't love you, it's that he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"He's afraid your going to die, and he's afraid that you won't want to see him in this state."

"Please tell him to come and talk to me. Or at least acknowledge me." She sobbed again once before, she hesitantly reached up and took off her favorite necklace. I was shocked that never came off. Ever. "Give him this."

I took it carefully, almost expecting her to pull it right back but she just turned to look out the window. I knew she didin't want to talk anymore so I left shutting the door behind me. As soon as I climbed into my porsche, I was holding back tears. I have these feelings, and I knew that if Bella didn't get out this state she was going to stop fighting. She was going to die.

I pulled into Emmett's driveway minutes later. The whole gang had been staying there so we could sulk together. Edward was the worst. He would lock himself in his room, and do absolutly nothing at all, just staring either at the ceiling or out the window. But he always bounded down the stairs when someone came back from visiting Bella. The first thing I saw when I opened the door was the whole gang, minus Edward, moping in the living room.

As soon as the door slammed shut Edward was there. "How is she?"

Just seeing him caused the tears to pour. Of course that caused the whole gang to panic. But I ignored them cornering Edward between myself and the wall. I glared at him through my tears and saw the panic in his eyes. "How dare you do that to her! She's in love with you and you're completely avoiding her!"

"Alice how is she!?" Rose snapped as tears started pouring as well. She knew something was wrong. I continued to glare at Edward as I answered.

"Her cheek bones are sticking out, you can see her vens through her skin, and her eyes are so sullen you'd think she was dead!" I hissed. Edward hung his head, and I imediatly felt bad for him. Sighing I pulled out the necklace. "Here, she told me to give you this."

The look of hope in his eyes when he saw the necklace was heart breaking. It was just a simple silver chain with a sliver heart on the end but I could tell he thought it was worth so much more. Without speaking he took the necklace carefully and slowly walked back up to his room.

"Was that the necklace her mom gave her before she died?" Jasper whispered breaking the silence. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"It's worse than that. I think she'll stop fighting if she doesn't hear from Edward soon." I sighed. "I'm gonna go see what's bothering him."

I walked p stairs quietly and knocked sofly on his door. No one answered so I opened the door. Edward was lying on his bed, actually wearing the necklace, and playing with it, while staring out the window. I also noticed the single tear that was half way down his cheek.

"Spill it." I ordered. "Why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm in love with her Alice." He looked up at me and another tear escaped. Gotta love a man who's not afraid to cry. "But I'm scared. For one thing, she might not even be here for much longer, and for another the last time I fell in love it didn't end well."

"What happened?"

"I fell for this girl. Her name was Tanya Danali. She was very sweet and, some what smart. Smart enough to talk to at least. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, but she didn't. She wanted me to sleep with her, but I refused. I wanted to save that moment. I ended up finding her making out with a bar tender. She ripped out my heart. That's when I became pale in the moon light." He admitted turning to look back out the window.

"WHAT!? You're pale in the mon light!" I screeched wondering why Bella hadn't told me this sooner.

"Bella didn't tell you?"

I shook my head no. "I just thought you were writing papers for work or something so I never asked."

He nodded. "I became pale in the moon light because it was a way for me to escape. I write when I need to get away from this world."

"You are Bella's perfect match. She writes everytime she needs cheering up or if she reads if she needs to have a good cry."

"She hasn't touched her lap top though."

"How did you know that?"

"I've been on a few times. I was hoping to see another piece of her writing, but when nothing was there I wrote something instead." He suddenly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "Give her this. I'm not ready to see her yet, but I think she'll like it."

I nodded and turned towards the door. "Oh and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I grinned, before shutting the door behind me and heading to the kitchen to make dinner. I just hoped Bella would keep fighting untill I see her tommorro.


	7. Giving up

**Ch.7 Giving up**

**Note : This chapter will be short, but only because it is a starter for the next.**

**Carlisle's Pov**

Yes! Finally, I found the one thing that keep Bella alive and some what healthy. As long as she keeps fighting long enough for it to happen then she will be able to go home by the end of the month. Let's hope she keeps fighting. And I'll have to get some food into her. Why she stopped eating is unkown too me.

**Alice's Pov**

Damn it! Where is my cell phone! I have to tell Bella I'll be there tommorro with a message from Edward so she'll keep fighting. Damn damn damn damn!

**Bella's Pov**

He still hadn't come. I had hoped that once he had heard my desperate need to see him he would come. I guess I was wrong. Sighinh I looked out the window. There right before my eyes was a young couple holding hands as they walked by. Tears stung my eyes as I realized that could never happed for me.

I had made my desicion. I was going to give up. But first I needed to let Edward know. Lifting up my arm slowly as my blood was already weaker from desicion, I grabbed my phone to text him. As soon as I sent it I layed back ready to die. The phone started ringing, I sighed, but knowing it was probably Alice decided I wanted to hear her voice one last time.

"Hello?"

"Bella!? What on earth did that text mean!?" His velvety voice was laced with fear but it still sent chills through me. Hearing this voice was too much.

"Edward, promise me something." I sighed.

"Anything Bella."

"Whatever I do, promise me you'll move on."

"What? Bella you can't possibly be thinking-"

"Goodbye Edward." And with that I shut the phone. My heart beat was already fading, I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness happily. Maybe death wasn't so hard. Why was I wasting all that time when I could have just gave up?

The only thing I could hear was the constant beep that indicated each heart beat. But it didn't last long. A few short minutes later my phone started ringing again. I ignored it this time, and while it continued the ring, the beeping cut off, to an everlasting one.

**Edward's Pov**

I sighed playing with the necklace Bella had given me. Why was I being such a baby? I had to see her. To make sure she was okay. But would she want to see me? After all I had put her through with my absence?

Suddenly my phone rang. A text. I sighed again and flipped it open praying it wasn't Tanya.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, but I can't hold on. I'll miss you, don't ever doubt that I won't. I love you, more than you could ever imagine._

_Bella._

My heart stopped. What was that supposed to mean. I quickly dialed her cell number, she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Even in pain her voice was better than an angel's.

"Bella!? What on earth did that text mean!?" I was so panicked that I almost shouted but I kept my voice controlled.

"Edward," She sighed as if I was missing something obvious. "Promise me something."

"Anything Bella." I answered without thinking but I knew it was true. I would travel to pluto for this woman.

"What ever I do, promise you'll move on." Uh oh, I can't keep that promise. But wait, she can't be thinking of giving up. Could she?

"What? Bella you can't possibly be thinking-" I started but she cut me off.

"Goodbye Edward." Sh whispered and then the line went dead. I knew she ment that in more than one way.

"Bella! Bella! Oh damn it!" I shouted and stormed down the stairs, almost running down Alice.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a laugh, but someting in my look must have made her realized something was wrong. "What is it?"

I didn't answer.

"Damn it Edward! What happened?!"

God that pixi had a set of lungs. I tossed her my phone and she flipped it open revealing the text. Her eyes widened as she read while I dashed out to my car. "I'll meet you there!" I shouted before taking off towards the hospital at full speed.


	8. what happens when you die?

**Ch.8 What happens when you die?**

**Bella's Pov**

It was dark. That must be a good sign. I couldn't move. Bad or good? I wasn't so sure. It was like I was no where, and yet some where all at the same time.

"Bella. Open your eyes." The voice was deep, rough, but kind. It was very unfamiliar to me. I grimaced but opened my eyes. Only to snap them back shut. Everything was white, and oh so bright. It hurt my eyes. "Bella." The voice sighed.

I finally opened my eyes again, blinking a few times so it wouldn't seem to bright and looked up to see a man. He looked young, in his thirties maybe, and he was wearing a simple wite robe with a golden belt like think that looked like it came from a curtain. Above his head was a golden ring.

"Where am I?" I asked surprise by how clear my voice sounded even to my ears. I looked down at myself only to see a flowing white dress, that touched the golden floor beneath me. I gasped and checked around. Finding a mirror I noticed that my hair was silky, shiney, and above my head was that small golden ring. I was in heaven. "I-I'm dead?"

The man that must be god himself looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes. It was but I didn't know what would happen after it happened. It's beautifull here." I sighed. "Where are we anyway?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me. Where do you think we are?" **(If you've ever read Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows you'll understand this)**

I thought this was an odd question but I looked around anyway, and suddenly I knew where we were. I was almsot like I should have known all along. "We're in the library. St. Pauls to be exact. The place I met Alice."

"Ahhh. Yes that does seem to be correct. Very Bella-ish." God laughed. I grinned and went to take down one of the books. Once I saw the title I nearly droopped it. In curvy gold writing was the name Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

"What on earth is this?" I gasped pulling out another book entitled Mary Alice Brandon.

"These books are about your life. Those ones in particular are about the people in your life. There's actually an entire row of that Edward Fellow. You seemed to be really interested in him. Dedicating every second you spent together. Even the ones where yu were only thinking about him."

"Why are these here?"

"Because this is where we've been placed. I needed to talk to you before you fully die."

"Wait, so I'm not dead yet?"

"Not yet no. Come sit."

God lead me to two single chairs. We sat facing each other in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Do ou really want to die Isabella? What about all your friends?"

"They'll manage without me." I mummble staring at my lap instead of his frighteningly calm face.

"You're right. They will manage. But not willingly. Exspecially one of them." He stated. And then before I knew it, a desk had appeared in front of me with a lap top on it. I hesitated before turning it on only to reveal what looked like my hospital room. The whole gang was there, including Carlisle and Esme, but the thing that caught my attention most off all was that Edward was there.

"Bella No!" He screamed lunging toward me but Carlisle grabbed his wrist holding him back.

"She's gone Edward. There's nothing you can do" Carlisle said firmly. but I could see the tears that threatened to escape. Alice and Rose were already in sobbing fits, clutching on to Emmett, and Jasper like their lifes depended on it. Esme was the same. Her shoulders were shaking with her slient sobbs and her face was hidden in Carlisle's chest as she cried. Edward yanked his arm away.

"No! She can't be gone. She just can't!" He yelled running oveer to kneel next to the bed. His face was burried in my stomache and his shoulders shook the same way his mother's were. He was crying. My eyes filled with tears at the sight and I touched the screen with out thinking. Imediatly the scene changed. It looked like an older Edward by a few years at least. Alice was patting his back soothingly while tears slipped. I didn't fail to notice that Alice looked a little big, and she was wearing a wedding band, and in Edward's hand was my necklace.

"Jasper wanted me to invite you to dinner. You never come out with us anymore. Or anyone really." Alice whispered. Edward just shook his head. Alice sighed and left, shutting his door softly. When she was gone Edward actually put on the necklace and got on his lap top. I realized he was on Fanfiction, reading a very sort story.

"If only she had fought long enough to read this." He whispered before shutting off the computer and lying in his bed.

"Read what?" I whispered turning to look at god. He handed me a small piece of paper that looked like it had Edward's writing on it. All it said was Pale in the Moon light. Something clicked and I quickly went to Fanfiction. His number one story practically called out to me. It was called sunlight. I opened it and began to read.

**_Some say that the night is ment to be dark, others say that every darkness can be cured with a simple flame. I disagree with both. For how could an elegant flame help you escape from the expanding darkness? But there is another therory._**

**_Soul mates are said to be made for their one special person. They're supposed to bring love and joy with in the first sight. I have expeirenced this._**

**_Unfortunatly there had been one before that had caused the darkess to happen. She ripped out my heart leaving me cold, and dead in the darkness to hunt for life. I never thought I would survive. Untill I met her._**

**_The brown hair framed her face perfectly, the pink blush causing me to think things I repulsed all together, and her wide brown eyes brought that same pink to me. Her laughter was magical and lit up my whole world. Her personality was perfect and intreeging the way she sought to help others by weakening her self. I would do anything for this girl, she was my sunlight._**

**_Yet, I'm a coward. As our time slipps away I worry if she feels the same. That worry causes me to hide from her all together. But that's just making it worse. The light is fading. The once huge yellow flame that warmed my heart, is now weak, but somehow still lighting my entire life. Her life is slipping away before my very eyes and still I do nothing. Fear is not something I should have befriended._**

**_I can tell her days are numbered, but what can I do? I have told her I loved her, but I want to say more. I want to stand upon the roof tops and declare my love to the world. I want to scoop her into my arms and kiss her with as much love as I have. But most of all, I want to make this girl my wife._**

**_So you see, every darkness has a light. Sometimes you just have to search for it. Just remember to hold on to that light with all your strenght and don't let go. Don't make the same mistake as me, for I have already lost my sunlight._**

Tears stained my cheeks as I finished reading. That was the most beautifull thing I had ever read.

"You can still go back to him you know. You won't remember any of this, so it may be hard to give him a second chance, but I can help with your blood problem." God whispered. The screen suddenly went black and then it showed a small blue house. You could hear laughter coming from inside. It was like a scene from an old movie. Finally it showed the inside. But all I could see was a young girl with golden hair jumping up and down as she pointed to the Tv.

"Look mommy! I bet Uncle Edward all by myself!" She cried running over to what looked like an older Rosalie who had a baby in her arms as she laughed at what seemed to be her oldest daughter.

"I'll get ya next time." Edward laughed getting up and sitting down on the arm chair closest to Emmett. I noticed he had a wedding band on this time. Alice was there, sitting in Jasper's arms while scolding a 4 year old boy for pulling Lilly's hair. Lilly must be Rose's daughter I thought.

"Ouch!" A very familiar voice cried and suddenly Edward was out of his chair helping someone down the stairs. "He's kicking harder everyday." She laughed, her brown har falling into her eyes. I gasped as I realized it was me. It had taken a minute because my stomach was huge, my hair longer and there was a wedding band on my left finger.

"And how is my beautifull wife today?" Edward grinned kissing my head.

"Better than this morning. I'm really not a fan of morning sickness."

Everyone laughed as Edward helped me sit in what had been his chair and he knelt down next to me pressing his hand to my overly large belly. "He likes you. He kicks harder everytime you do that." I laughed as his eyes brightened.

"And of course he's going to love you. The girl that had stolen my heart with one look." He laughed kissing me full on the lips this time. Then it all blacked out again. I was dissapointed. I really wanted to see more of that. I wanted to know if our baby turned out okay, and if that was really our house.

"What happened after that? Was our baby okay?" I asked turning to god again. He raised an eye brow.

"You can't have a baby if you're dead." My heart sunk. "But you could always go back. Edward will be arriving in your room right about now. You really scared him."

"Oh yes please! Send me back. I can't stand to think that he will be so sad." I cried jumping to my feet.

"Very well. You made a good choice. When you return you won't remember any of this, but I will cure your blood completely so you can't just decide to give up again. I'll see you again some day." And suddenly he was shooting away as if the hall way had suddenly expanded and then I was falling through darkness again.


	9. alive again

**Ch.8 Alive again**

**Edward's Pov**

Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! Was all that was running through my mind as I spead down the road. It took me only minutes to park in the visiter's side and run through the door. I got a few strange looks from the nurses, and a really disgusting one from Lauren, but other than that people ignored me. It was a hospital after all.

About three steps away from the door Alice and the others caught up. I must have been slowing down as I got closer to my destination. Alice crashed through the door and her terrified gasp made the other's that I now noticed included Esme and Carlisle to run in after her. I hesitated and then walked in the door. The only thing that could be heard was the long everlasting beep of the IV.

"Bella! No!" shouted lungng towards her prepared to do CPR if I had to. But Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"She's gone Edward. There's nothing you can do." His voice was too calm. There were a few tears falling, but that was it. While all the girls were crying into there boyfriends chest, my mother's shoulders were shaking as she sobbed.

I pulled my arm away. "No! She can't be!" Before he could grab me again I was at Bella's side. I burried my face in her stomach and sobbed. There was no way I was going to be able to live wth out her. The past month had beem torture, I can't last for eternity. "Bella, please don't go."

I wasn't sure f anyone heard me as the boys had let their tears fall now. It was amazing how much ths girl effected us. Effected me. The door shut quietly and at that moment I knew I was alone. cred for who knows how long, when I heard the second most wonderfull sound in the world. The beep of an IV.

At frst I thought I was going crazy, but it continued, getting stronger every time. I must be imagining things. But then small fingers were running through my hair. But I could tell they were a little weak.

"Edward? Is that really you?" And there it was. The most beautifull sound in the world. The voce of an angel.

"Bella?" I rased my head, not caring that my eyes were probably red and my cheeks stained with tears. When she noticed she rased her hand to my cheek brushng aganst the tears with her thumb. A sigh escaped me and leaned nto her touch. "Am I dreaming?"

Bella's laugh filled the room. "Why would you think that?"

"The text you sent me Bella. When I got here it looked like you were already dead."

Her laughter faded and she seemed to pale. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. But I feel wonderfull now."

"Hold on one second." I grinned and stood to press the doctor button. Carlisle was in a minute later. His eyes were a little red but it was clear that he had washed the tears from his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bella.

"Bella?"

She giggled and held her arms open. Carlisle laughed and hugged her tightly. "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"I'll get them in a minute. First I need to take some blood."

Bella sighed but nodded holding out her arm. After that was done and Carlisle left, the other's bounded in. Screams and huggs were given and then we were all sitting aroung talking. Esme seemed to love telling stories about me adn Emmett. Unfortunatly Emmett wasn't embarrased at all while I was bright pink.

**Bella's Pov**

I can't believe I even considered giving up. This is something I couldn't miss.

"Any good stories about your boys Esme?" Alice giggled when Edward glared over at her from his spot by my side. I noticed he was wearing my necklace, and that made me grin.

"Oh yes I have a few good ones. Would you like to hear?"

There was a loud choris of yes from everyone except Emmett and Edward.

"Come on Eddie it won't be that bad." I whispered in his ear and he seemed to relax a little.

"Well, I remember when Carlisle used to take the boys to work with him. I tagged along from time to time just to get a good laugh. Edward would always be following Carlislie around, asking him how every little thing was done. I remember once he actually tried to follow him in, when Carlisle had to deliver a young woman's child."

I giggled. "It sounds like you were a cute kid." I whispered. That just made his blush darken.

"Emmett on the other hand was loud and obnoxious. Instead of following his father he would run down the hall ways, race on wheel chairs, and bug the nurses. There was one time he actually ran down the hall way in nothing except his boxer shorts."

That caused a round of laughter from the whole group even Emmett. "I'm sure he still does that now." Jasper teased nudging Em in the ribs.

"You know it, dude." Was Emmett's brilliant reply.

"Of course there was alos the arguments." Esme started a new story after wiping away the tears her laughter caused. Edward seemed to tense.

"Mother, don't you dare." He hissed. I giggled and leaned into his side.

"I want to hear." I stated, since it seemed like Esme was going to stop. Little by little Edward relaxed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me up onto his lap.

"Fine." He sighed, ust barely loud enough for the rest to hear. Their jaws dropped, while Esme looked smug.

"As I was saying the boys got into a lot of arguments. There was one in particular I remember well." She chuckled. Edward's arms tightened a bit, and I knew he was embarrassed. I rubbed his arm soothingly, to relax him. "Emmett had had just gotten into his first break up I believe and he was a little angry. Edward being the good brother he is asked him what was wrong."

"Good brother." Emmett snorted earning a smack in the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Anyway. Emmett had pretty much screamed at Edward that he wouldn't know what was wrong because Edward had never had a girlfriend before. So of course Edward got defencessive and said that no one had caught his eye yet, which in turn made Emmett snort and ask if any guys had caught his eye yet. I was able to hear all of that from the kitchen, but Carlisle even heard the last part, when Edward basically screamed I am not gay at the top of his lungs."

I giggled with everyone else, exspecially when Edward his his blush by burrying his face in my neck. I closed my eyes trying my best not to sigh in content.

"Awwwww, Eddie's blushing." Emmett boomed, then there was a loud smacking noise. "Owww, Rosie. I giggled and felt Edward sigh so quietly I couldn't even hear it. It was truely heaven hear with him and I thanked god that I hadn't died.


	10. how do you tell him?

**Ch. 10 How do you tell him?**

**Bella's Pov**

I tried to breath as best as I could as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long wite gown that frilled near the end. It was gorgeous but that only meant one thing. I was getting married today.

Edward had proposed a few months ago. The sweetest thing was that he actually waited for the exact anniversery of the day he told me he loved me. I didn't think he would remember. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

We had been sharing Emmett's house after I let Jasper move in with Alice and Emmett decided to move in with Rose. Anyway when I got home from the small job I had gotten as a nurse there was a trail of rose petals leading to the kitchen. And there waited my Edward, with a single rose, and a candle lit dinner. I swear that I was crying right at that point. He was too sweet to me.

After dinner he lead me to the living room and Fall for you started playing. I grinned at him through my tears and we danced. After a few songs he pulled away and got on one knee. I had practically jumped him right after he had asked not bothering to say yes untill I thought I had kissed him enough. Alice and Rose simply loved that story.

Speaking of Alice and Rose, they were both happily married. I don't really like thinking about this but it had actually been about five years since the...... incident. Alice and Jasper had gotten engaged a few weeks after I was saved, and couldn't wait to get married, so they married another two weeks after that. Then Emmett and Rosalie got married the year after them. If I'm being honest I was a little jealous that they had gotten married before me.

But now it was my turn. Edward was waiting outside and then we were going to be married.

**_A half hour later_**

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella to be you lofly wedded wife?"

Edward grinned lovingly at me takingmy hand. "I do."

Tears were falling freely now, but my smile was shining bright. This had to be the happiest moment in my life.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward to be your lofly wedded husband?"

I grinned even wider through my tears. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." Emmett boomed with a laugh. I must have been crazy to agree that he marry us. I chuckled lightly and then Edward kissed me. It wasnt a light kiss either. It was hard and passionate. When we parted there were a few wolf whistles and a few cat calls but I could also faintly hear my mother Renee and Edward's mother Esme sobbing. And sure enough when we turned to look at the crowd they were hugging each other as they sobbed freely.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I pleased to be the first to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen."

Cheers rang through the room as Edward kissed me again. I was panting by the time he pulled away, which just caused everyone to laugh. I pouted and then grinned letting them know I was teasing.

**_Five months later_**

"Alice how do I tell him?" I cried stomping my foot on the floor of my beautifull blue house that Edward and I bought not long after the wedding. Alice shrugged as she cradled her two year old son in his arms.

"I don't know. Ask Rose. She's the one with both a boy and a girl." She hissed pressing a finger to her lips. I sighed. And then the worst sound I could have heard at this moment was heard. The front door slammed.

"Bella?! Bella!?" Edward sounded frantic. I motioned for Alice to stay here and ran down the stairs to meet him. "Oh Bella thank god!" He cried once he seen me pulling me into a hug.

"What's wrong Edward?" I laughed hugging him back.

"Rose called me. She told me I had to get home right away and then she hung up. I was expecting the worst." He sighed and pulled me to the couch to sit on his lap. I sighed in happiness and snuggled into his side.

"I know why Rose wanted you home." I mummbled after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Edward stiffened.

"You're not sick are you? Are you feeling off?" He asked going frantic again.

"No it's not that. It's just. I'm pregnet."


	11. The ending to the begining

**Disclaimer : Stephanie Myer did not write Twilight. She took the credit away from me!  
Edward : What? I'm so sorry to hear that.  
Me : (sniffle) yeah I know. I should be the one making money off of this.  
Edward : anything I can do to help?  
Stephanie : Edward Cullen! How dare you believe her lies!  
Me : Uh oh! Gotta go!  
Stephanie : She does not own Twilight I do.**

**Edward's Pov**

Pregnet. Bella is pregnet. I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad! Bella looked up at me nervously and I grinned. Her eyes widened. What did she think I would be upset about this? Oh my sweet, silly, utterly absurd Bella. Before she could say anything I had her in my arms and I was spinning her around.

"I'm going to be a father!" I cried as she laughed.

"Yes Edward. And you will be the best father in the world." She grinned back and kissed me.

"Will you guys hush it. I have a one 3 year old ba by that is trying to sleep." Alice hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice he's going to be four in a few months, let your baby obsession go." Bella giggled, but Alice glared at me. I shrugged and she sighed turning so she could head up stairs. Oh yeah, did I mention that the whole gang seems to believe that they can stay here when ever they want? Oh well, it can be fun sometimes.

_8 months later_

"Mommy mommy look I beat uncle Edward all by myself!" Lilly yelled bouncing over to Rose who was rocking her baby boy in her arms. Emmett and Jasper were arguing over what they should order for dinner, and Alice was in the corner scolding Josh for pulling Lilly's hair about five minutes ago. I had offered to play a game with her to cheer her up.

"I'll get you next time." I teased standing up so I could sit in my favorite blue arm chair. Suddenly a soft ow came from up stairs. With out thinking I ran to the stair case just in time to help my Bella walk into the living room so she could see the rest of her family.

"He's kicking harder everyday." She laughed as I helped her sit in the arm chair. I grinned and placed my hand over her belly. Alice had decorated the nursery for us so our little boy would have the most... ostentatious room in the house. I would say world but then you have to think of Alice's house. I shudder at the thought. I felt the baby kick under my hand. "He likes you. Everytime you do that he kicks lighter as if he's afraid to hurt you. You'll definatly have that father son bond."

I laughed and hugged my beautifull wife. "There's no way he could possibly love me as much as he'll love you."

_13 years later_

"Mommy!" Emily yelled as she threw her self into Bella's arms. Emily was only four, our youngest, and she had two older sisters, twins actually at the age of eight, by the names of Olivia and Tara, as well as our oldest son Alex who is 13.

"What is it sweetie?" Bella cooed. I grinned. She was the greatest mother.

"Tara won't let me try the scooter."

"Oh hun you're too young to go on the scooter. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say no for now."

Emily pouted but walked back over to her little play place which was really just a sand patch and some grass, but she loves it.

"Good job Bella. Supermom would have trouble competeing with you." I teased. Bella laughed and kissed me.

"Ewwwww! Get a room!" Olivia yelled to us. We laughed but continued to kiss. Olivia got the hint and left us alone. For now anyway.

The end

_Sorry it's so short. I toatally spaced on this story so this is the best I can do.  
I've also been having trouble with my fanfiction so I'be been trying to update each story but it is kind of late.  
I'll see how many more I can up date but then I'm going to bed.  
Love always  
Emerald._


End file.
